King Crimson
King Crimson (キング・クリムゾン Kingu Kurimuzon), is the Stand of Diavolo, featured in Part 5: Golden Wind. It has a sub-Stand, Epitaph (エピタフ Epitafu), which is primarily utilized by Doppio, Diavolo's split personality. Appearance King Crimson is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Diavolo's, but tends to look much bigger and taller. Its body is covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. The aforementioned second face on King Crimson's forehead is named Epitaph, and is sometimes duplicated in the same position on Doppio's forehead. Epitaph presents itself as a bump on the forehead featuring eyes and a mouth constantly grinding its teeth, often mimicking King Crimson's current mood. Powers and Abilities King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. There is, however, one instance where a person was able to see their double before finding themselves in their future position. Notes * Much like DIO's "Time is frozen"/''"And time resumes", Diavolo has his own phrases to go along with King Crimson's abilities: ''"Time has been erased" for when he activates the ability and "Time returns its progression" for when he deactivates it. * All the JoJo video games that include Diavolo as a playable or in-game character have different interpretations of the power: ** In Vento Aureo (PS2), the time erase was shown to slow down the opponent's actions while Diavolo still moves at normal speed for the duration of the obliterated time, a mechanism similar to Made in Heaven's time acceleration abilities. ** In All Star Battle, it acts similar to The World - through a number of abilities, Diavolo creates an erased time space (a special ability simply referred to as "Erasing Time") in which he is free to move about and the opponent is unable to take action. After a certain amount of time has passed, or as soon as Diavolo initiates an attack or ability, the spell is broken. King Crimson also acts as his dash and Epitaph can be activated to allow Diavolo automatic Stylish Dodging without depleting his Guard Gauge. ** In Eyes of Heaven, Diavolo becomes invincible as well as invisible to his opponents within the erased time, causing him to gradually lose stamina. Other characters can still move and act normally but are otherwise ignorant to Diavolo's location. Furthermore, the Epitaph ability Diavolo had in All Star Battle allowing him to dodge instantly after getting attacked returns in the form of a skill (assigned to the Square button). * The anime adaptation portrays King Crimson's time-skip ability with a glitched effect, as if the animation itself has corrupted and skipped forward. * The convoluted and inconsistent nature of King Crimson's abilities has become infamous among fans, with the phrase "it just works" often being used to facetiously handwave the long-standing lack of a clear and concise explanation. * Concept art featured in the JOJOVELLER "History" booklet includes an early design of King Crimson, which lacks Epitaph (but still has the bump on its forehead where Epitaph would normally be) and has a facial structure appearing to be based off of a human skull, as well as what appears to be a hood (possibly inspired by the classical figure of Death). Category:Stands Category:Villain Stands Category:Part 5 Category:Part 5 Golden Wind